


Christmas Naughtiness

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Roleplay, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie convinces Hermione to let him keep the suit on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Naughtiness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to krazyredhead0317 for looking this over. This was originally written for the Charlie ficathon comment fest on LJ. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world & characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

**Christmas Naughtiness**

"Charlie," Hermione giggled, straddling his lap. Her hands tugged on the fur on the red suit, desperate to get him out of it.

Charlie laughed, his hands covering Hermione's and stopping her movements. "Can't I keep it on? I'm sure I can transfigure you a sexy, little elf costume."

Hermione leant forward, her lips brushing his neck before finally planting a kiss there, the scruff of his beard tickling her. "Charlie, as hot as you look as Father Christmas, we are _not_ having sex while you're wearing the costume."

"But you like it," he countered, giving her a smug look.

"I do, just not right now," Hermione replied sternly.

"You liked it when you saw how happy I made James, Victoire, and Teddy with it on." 

"Yes, I did, Charlie, but I don’t like it right now. I want you naked." Hermione looked him square in the eye. 

Charlie smirked, considering her before shaking his head. "No, I think I'll keep it on a little bit longer."

"Charlie!" Hermione hissed as she felt a cool rush of air. Looking down, she saw that Charlie had managed to transfigure her Christmas dress into what could only be described as a skimpy elf outfit.

"Come on," Charlie whispered, leaning forward and planting small kisses on her neck. "Just go with flow. Shake things up."

"You want to role play?" she asked, a soft moan escaping her lips when Charlie's hand grasped her breast.

"I do," Charlie groaned. "Gods, you look so hot right now."

"Oh, fine," Hermione consented. "But next time, I pick the costumes."

"Deal," Charlie promised. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately as his hands roamed her body. They gently caressed her skin, causing her to tremble in delight.

Hermione reached down between them and lightly rubbed his cock through the red trousers. Moments later, he was achingly hard. Wasting no time, she quickly unbuckled his trousers, hissing when she realised he wasn’t wearing pants. "Charlie," she hissed, freeing his member. Knowing that she was more than ready for him, she lifted herself and pulled her knickers aside before sliding onto his cock. She hissed in pleasure as he filled her completely.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Charlie groaned, leaning his head back against his headboard. His hands reached up, squeezing her breasts. "Hermione."

She smirked at the lusty tone in his voice. She ground her hips against his, slowly at first, teasing him before she began to ride his cock.

"Fuck," he groaned beneath her.

Hermione moved faster, feeling her own climax approaching. Every thrust of his cock sent her closer and closer to the edge. "Charlie," she moaned, closing her eyes and giving in to the feel of their lovemaking. "Oh, Charlie!" She came with a cry, her climax triggering Charlie's own shortly after. 

She rest her forehead against his. "As I said, I get to pick next time," Hermione said, smiling innocently at him.

"Whatever my witch desires," Charlie promised, leaning up to kiss her.


End file.
